One More Day
by foreverphantom014
Summary: Hiccup believes he isn't meant for life. He believes he is responsible for his mother's death. That he murdered her. So, He doesn't believe he is worth saving. Can Astrid prove to him he is worth saving? A story about how love can heal even the deepest scars. (Modern AU)


Death was a prominent feature in my family…ever since I was born I've known death. My mother, Valka died giving birth to me. My father, well, he never really got over it. He made that very clear when he was wasted.

My name is Hiccup Haddock. My dad named me that because it was a mistake that I got to live while my mother died. He tacked on 'the third' so no one would question him. To make people believe it was a family name.

Ever since I was born, the world made it very clear that I was not welcome here. My father reminded me daily that I would amount to nothing and that he should have killed me. I never knew why he just didn't get it over with.

Probably out of respect of my mother, who loved me until her last breath. Her gift.

I have lived with my father all seventeen years of my life, twelve being absolute hell. But no one knows. I cover the bruises my father fives me. I stand tall when he breaks my bones. Because I deserve this. Dad deserves a better son than his mistake. He deserves the wife I took from him.

…

I woke up bright and early Monday morning, immediately stretching my aching muscles and wincing at the pain. Dad had been getting rougher ever since senior year had started. His last year with his punching bag.

I sighed, hopping in my on-suite shower, soothing my sore muscles with hot water.

I shook the water out of my too long hair when I was done, putting on a white and green baseball tee with dark blue skinny jeans. I laced my converse on my feet and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked fine. A little tired, but every high school student was tired every day. I could chalk it up to lack of sleep. I nodded to myself, having my excuse planned.

I shoved various AP textbooks in my backpack, carefully zipping it before heading downstairs, while putting on my glasses, where my dad waited in the kitchen, pouring himself a cup of coffee while rubbing his temples. He looked up, mirth and irritation clear in his eyes as soon as I entered the room. He finally sighed, turning towards me while sipping his coffee.

"What time will you be home, Hiccup?" He asked. I froze and looked at him, not knowing why the answer was so hard for me.

"What time do you want me home?" I asked. He sighed, shrugging. "Elections are coming up. I won't be home until 9. Be home around then." He told me. I nodded, hanging my head as I exited the house. That was an unusual occurrence, being allowed out of the house all day. I would probably be home by three anyways, school getting done around 2:30.

I walked to school every day. I have no real friends, I didn't deserve to have them, so I was alone. I shoved my square frame glasses back up my nose and sighed, feeling a drop of rain hit the tip of my nose. I ran the rest of the way, wishing I could leave town and never return. Who would miss me anyway?

I made it school with enough time to grab a granola bar from my locker and eat it on the way to English. I didn't make eye contact with anyone, even though people tried.

I don't know why. I didn't deserve friends.

…

 _Astrid's POV_

"Hiccup has a bruise on his neck." Heather said worriedly. Snotlout frowned.

"That one is darker than usual." He mumbled to himself, wringing his hands together. "Snot, he's your cousin! Can't you go talk to him?" Fishlegs pleaded.

Snot shook his head. "Any time I try, he gets angry and distant. I'm not upsetting him again." He said, ending further pleadings and hopeful eyes.

I sighed. "In any case, he doesn't deserve this. I want to find the bully doing this to him."

Snotlout snorted. "I've already questioned Dagur and his crew. No one lays a hand on him. Too afraid of Uncle Stoick." He said. "What if we try inviting him to lunch?" Heather said.

Fishlegs nodded. "I'll invite him during English. No promises though." He said. "Perfect." Snotlout said before walking away, running his hands through his hair.

I grimaced.

Hiccup Haddock was a worrisome boy, and a mystery. He was the mayor's son, smart and quiet. He kept to himself. I was the first one to notice.

It was the bruises. I recognized them because Snotlout used to get them before he started living with his mom. My name is Astrid Hofferson. Student council president. Cheer-captain. My best friends were Heather Berserk, Rachel (Ruffnut) and Taylor (Tuffnut) Thorston (twins), Frankie (Fishlegs) Ingerman, and Steven (Snotlout) Jorgenson.

Hiccup used to be my friend too.

In pre-school, the first day my mom used to tell me, I came home exclaiming about my new best friend. A redhead with bright green eyes, greener than my then teddy bears, Snuffles. I would laugh about his name to my father, and we were inseparable until about second grade, and then he was gone. He stopped talking to everyone. To me.

Snotlout was worried, still is, and I don't blame him. Someone was hurting the mayor's son, a risky move. Stoick (the Vast) Haddock was scary man. All the power in Berk, Illinois was his. He kept to himself, much like Hiccup.

He apparently, he was much different when his wife, Valka Haddock, was around. He was apparently friendly to everyone and knew everyone by name. Anyone could talk to him and he talked to anyone. When Hiccup was born, there were apparently complications. His mom lost too much blood in the birth, and the doctors couldn't save her.

Stoick was never the same. Snotlout knew him as Scary Stoick.

Being as Hiccup was the only thing that he had left, Stoick was very protective of him. So, it was a suicide mission to hurt him.

Something didn't add up.

And I was going to find out.


End file.
